Before the End
by SiriaRose0710
Summary: Blair Martell loved her best friends in her own special way: Remus was quiet, yet sweet. Sirius was loud, but wouldn't ever admit that he wanted all the attention. Peter was the optimism when all was dark. James was the best of her best friends. They grew and became who they were together, but what happens when they have to break apart?
1. Preface

Blair sat at her kitchen table, not knowing whether to laugh joyously, or to cry bitterly.

She looked around at her best friends: James who was beaming at his pregnant wife Lily. Remus, who was fiddling with a bit of napkin as Lily was talking to him about how Christmas had went at her family's house. Sirius' arm was wrapped around Blair's waist as he was sharing quips with Peter.

This was going to be the last time they would all be together for a long time, she just knew it, and Blair couldn't bear the thought that it could be the very last time.

"Blair," someone said, and Blair's attention came back to the present.

It had been James that had spoken. "Don't look so said, please."

That caused her to choke on a knot she didn't know was forming in her throat.

"Oh Darling," Sirius said, leaving his conversation with Peter to squeeze Blair closer to him. Remus also reached out to touch her right hand.

"This is the last time we'll see you, isn't it? You're going to hide, aren't you?"

James gave a very quiet sigh, and Lily bit her lip. "We're sorry Blair, to all of you." Lily explained. "But… we don't have any choice."

Blair deflated. She had not expected to live life without two of her very best friends.

"We wanted to pick a secret keeper tonight," James said. "So when all this is said and done, you'll be able to find us. Or, if something were to happen-"

"Shut up James," Sirius snapped. "You'll hide and no one will find you. Nobody."

I heard Remus huff the smallest of sighs, and I squeezed his hand, which was still holding mine.

"Did any of you ever think," Peter squeaked. "That it would all end of like this?"

Blair shook her head, and James whispered, "Never."

"Now now," Remus said. "We shouldn't be so sad. This isn't the end. We've got things to look forward to," he said, putting a hand on Lily's belly. "And we surely have got a lot of things to remember."

"And things I'm sure we'd all like to forget," Lily said, her laughter like bells.

Blair couldn't help but agree. These boys were her best friends, and they have been for a long time.

In fact, Blair thought back to the first day that they had all met each other, the day that they were all travelling to Hogwarts for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat on the train seat, kicking my feet, as they didn't quite reach the ground. My best friend sat on the seat across from me, tapping his fingers on the leather bench he sat on. His hair was sticking up and his eyes flashed everywhere: from his own swishing feet, to me, to the owls we had just gotten a couple of weeks before, back to me. He smiled, and whispered, "Are you nervous?"

I shook my head. "A little, but I'm more excited. I can't wait to get Sorted."

"It really shouldn't be any mystery where we're going." He returned.

I shrugged, crossing my legs Indian style on the ample room on the bench. "You keep saying that, but I'm not like you. No one in my family was consistently in one house like yours are."

"But look at you Blair." He said with a flourish of his hand. "I've known you since we were babies, you're totally Gryffindor."

"I don't know about that," I shrugged.

James gave me a mischievous smile and said, "Well then, trust me, you and I will both be sorted into Gryffindor."

James Potter and I had known each other since before we were born, as our mothers were neighbors and were pregnant at basically the same time. As we had grown up, we had become friends, and I was glad to have him with me now.

Now, on our way to Hogwarts for the first time, I did hope James and I were Sorted into the same house, whichever it would be, so we weren't separated from each other.

The train had yet to go into motion, and there were still people going up and down the aisle.

Suddenly, the door of our compartment slid open, and there stood two boys. One had dark hair, like James and I, and blue eyes that flashed to take everything in, like James' did. The other was blond, and looked patient and smart. He was looking down at his feet and brought his face up to timidly show hazel eyes.

"Hi," The dark haired boy said, "I'm Sirius, and this is Remus." He said, pointing a thumb at the blond. "Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else seems full."

"Sure." James said, after looking at me for any sign of refusal. "I'm James, and this is Blair."

"Hi," I said as the new boys put their luggage onto the rack that was over our heads.

The boys sat down, Sirius next to James and Remus next to me. There was an awkward silence, as we didn't seem to know what to say to each other, before Sirius broke it. "Are you guys brother and sister?"

"No," James said with a smile. "We're just friends that look alike, I guess."

"I think that I read somewhere that if you spend a lot of time with one person, it seems that you'll start to resemble each other." Remus said, looking down at the thumbs he was twiddling.

"Oh dear, I wish I had known that. It would be horrid to look like Blair," James said, directing his arrogant half smile at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and all the boys laughed.

After that, we had polite conversation all the way to Hogwarts: about houses (Sirius seemed pretty confident about Slytherin, James was still boasting Gryffindor, but Remus thought he was destined for Ravenclaw. I still wasn't decided.), about pets, if anyone had tried any magic with the brand new wands we had bought (which we all admitted we had), to what our wands were made up of, and various other things.

Soon, we were told we had twenty minutes left until we would arrive, so it was best to put our uniforms on. I left and bought a licorice wand from the trolley as the boys got dressed, and the boys did the same when I had to get dressed. I didn't really like cloaks, because they felt itchy and restrictive.

Then, we all came back together in the compartment, but there wasn't much more time before we heard the wheels of the Hogwarts Express grind to a stop.

I was so excited that I felt my heart in my throat, but I made sure to keep an eye as to where James was, so we didn't get separated, and Sirius and Remus were still tagging along.

There was a giant of a man on the platform, that reminded me of a mountain man, that was shouting, "First years over here. First years!"

"Come on Blair,"James said, tugging my hand. He was smiling, ready to start this adventure.

We joined the growing group of first years, and when the platform was clear, the giant said. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, and I'm going to be your guide to Hogwarts. Follow me, and get into groups of four."

James, Sirius, Remus and I all looked at each other at the same time, which made all of us laugh.

"Guess it's us then," Remus said, and we followed after the group to a big lake, that stood in front of a castle. I had to stop, gasping, to take in the sight of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Welcome to your new home," Hagrid said, as we were all overwhelmed. In about a minute, Hagrid have instructions. "In your groups of four, get into a boat, and each of you grab an oar."

We did as we were told, and when I had a little trouble getting into the boat, Remus held out his hand and I took it with a smile. "Thank you."

He nodded with a smile of his own and James handed me an oar.

The whole group of first years paddled across the Enchanted Lake, and landed on the opposite shore line.

"Now," Hagrid said as everyone got out of their boat. "We are going into the school now. Be quiet, and we will meet Professor McGonagall for the Sorting, which I know you are all anxious for."

I couldn't help but to smile in excitement, and we followed Hagrid into the castle.

If the outside was beautiful, the inside was glorious. It was brightly lit, spacious, and paintings seemed to cover every inch of the wall.

"This way," Hagrid said softly, reminding us we had to keep moving.

Soon, we came to this large staircase, and at the top stood a woman.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Good evening Hagrid," she returned. "I'll take it from here."

"They're all yours. A good group of kids this year." With that, he walked passed the woman, and through a set of great double doors, which led into the Great Hall.

"Students," Professor McGonagall said in a way to get our attention. "For those of you that don't know, at Hogwarts there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Tonight, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and will determine which house you belong. Be proud of your house and your fellow classmates, as they will become like your family." She paused before continuing. "We're going to go into the Great Hall and begin."

With that, she turned around and began walking to the double doors. There as a frightened pause between the students, but soon, we moved as one after the professor.

She stood on a platform in front of a table full of teachers. "When I call your name, come up and sit down," she said, indicating the stool that was next to her. "I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head, and then you will seat yourself into the right house."

She took out a long list of names out of her cloak and began reading them. The names were in alphabetical order, so I tried to stand still and be patient. Sirius was the first one to be sorted, and he was placed in Gryffindor. Next was Remus, who was also sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was my turn.

"Good luck Blair." James whispered. It gave me courage as I walked up onto the platform, my knees weak. I sat down, and the hat was placed onto my head, lighter than I thought it would be.

I couldn't help but jump when it started taking, whispering into my ear. "Blair Martell." It hissed. "You are a unique little girl. Fine brain, loyal, loving. A huge heart."

My mouth became cotton dry as the Hat spoke, as he was listing Hufflepuff qualities. I would never hear the end of James teasing, as I knew he was going to be a Gryffindor.

"Don't fret like that my dear. All of the houses of Hogwarts are distinguished."

My heart officially sank, thinking my fate was sealed.

"You're expecting to be sorted into Hufflepuff." The Hat whispered. "But not only do you have a kind heart, you have a brave one. I'm putting you into..." There was a pause, and then the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" for the whole school to hear.

I was so relieved to finally know where I belonged, and that James would join me. I practically ran to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sirius, who sat across from Remus. We all sat quietly, waiting for James to be sorted. Soon enough, he was called, sorted, and sat next to Remus when the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

It was a few more minutes before every person was sorted, and then a teacher stood up. His hair was silvering, his nose slightly crooked, and half moon glasses sitting on top of them.

"Welcome students. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The rest of the speech was a welcome and lecture of the rules of Hogwarts. Soon, it was over, and dinner began to get underway.

While we ate, the boys got plans together to make sure they got into the same dormitory, and how Remus would help us all with homework, and how James wished first years could have broomsticks because he had been practicing since his parents had bought him his own, which was true.

Soon enough, dinner was over, and older students were calling for first years to follow them. All four of us got in line and marveled at the beautiful castle. We all jostled against each other, the friendship already feeling natural.

We came to a large painting, with a woman in a pink dress, reading a book with a cup of tea at her side.

"Gryffindors," the head boy said, "This is the entrance to the common room, and the Lady won't open unless you say the password. A notification will be made in the common room when it changes. For the time being, the password is 'Wolf's Bane'."

When the word was spoken, the painting swung away from the wall, and revealed a hole in the wall. The people in front of us climbed in, so we followed suit.

I was yet again blown away by the surroundings. The warm fireplace, the furniture spread around in a comfortable manner, I could already see myself spending time with my new friends in here.

"Alright," the head boy said, "ladies are up the staircase to the left, and boys, the same on your right. It's almost time for lights out."

James turned to me and squeezed my hand. "Night Blair."

I kissed his cheek. "Night Jimmy. Good night Sirius and Remus." I said louder with a wave, as they had taken a few steps away to give James and I our privacy.

"Good night Blair," Remus said with a smile and a wave of his own.

"Night Blair," Sirius said. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

I waved back at them as I climbed up the stairs, and they ran up their own.

When I opened up the door to the girls' dormitory, I discovered that many of the girls had located their trunks and the bed that they were sleeping in. I looked at the end of each of the beds, and found mine. Next to my bed was a trunk that said L. Evans and a girl was digging in it.

"Hi," she said, looking up. She had reddish brown hair, freckles, green eyes, and a bright white smile.

"Hi," I said with a nervous smile of my own. "I'm Blair." I said, thinking I should introduce myself to the girl I was going to be sleeping next to.

"I'm Lily," she said, tugging a pair of pajamas out. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said. "Are you excited to be in Gryffindor?"

"I'm excited to be here at all! I've never seen anything like it. I would never have guessed that magic existed before I came here."

"You didn't know magic was real?" I asked, confused. "Doesn't your family use it?"

"No! That's exactly it, no one in my family is a witch or wizard. Just me."

"Oh, you must be muggle-born then." I said, sitting down on my bed.

Lily nodded. "That's what Severus calls my sister and parents, muggles. It means they don't do magic."

"Who's Severus?" I asked, trying not to be nosey.

"He's a friend of mine, who can do magic like I can. Well, like everyone here can. He was sorted into Slytherin tonight. I was hoping we would have stayed together."

I shrugged, reminded again how lucky I was to have James, Sirius and Remus all be Sorted into Gryffindor. "I'm sure you'll be able to see each other around. The school is big, but not that big."

"Yeah, maybe," she said, sitting on her bed with her pajamas in her lap. "Do you know anyone that's here?"

"My best friend James is, but I also met a couple of boys on the train that are really nice, Sirius and Remus."

"So you have friends?"

"Yeah, I have friends, but so do you," I said, patting her knee reassuringly. "You have Severus, and you have me. I'll be your friend, and introduce you to mine."

She smiled again. "Really? Oh Blair, that's so nice of you."

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling, her smile becoming contagious. "Let's get our pajamas on and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Lily nodded, and got up to close the curtains around her bed. I got off my bed and opened my trunk, looking for a pair of pajamas. I dug under the books, wand box, cauldron set, and finally felt the fabric. I yanked up and disrupted some of the organization, but it stayed in the trunk, so I shut it. I climbed onto my bed, shut my curtains, and changed. When I pulled the curtains away, Lily was sliding into bed. I did the same, and then the lanterns dimmed.

"Good night Blair," I heard someone whisper, and realized it was Lily.

"Night Lily," I whispered back. "I'll see you in the morning."

I closed my eyes, and that was the conclusion of my first day of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up pretty early the next morning, and I couldn't figure out why, but decided that it must have just been my nerves. Most of the other girls were sleeping, but I looked over, and Lily was awake like I was.

"Good morning," I whispered, hoping not to startle her, as she was looking up at something across the dormitory.

She turned her head, and smiled as she realized I was the one talking to her. "Morning."

I stretched, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven," Lily said, yawning and rolling over to look at me.

I groaned and dug my face into my pillow. Breakfast was served at nine, we still had hours.

"I don't usually wake up this early," I admitted. I wasn't such a slow starter as James, but I wasn't a sunflower either.

"I like seeing the sun come up. I can only see it through that window though." Lily said, pointing to a window whose shutters were letting in some stray sun beams.

I nodded, yawning. The thought was romantic enough, the sun rising, and greeting the new day, but I thought it could possibly be overrated. Either way, I got up out of bed, grimaced when my bare feet hit the chilly hardwood, and cracked the window shutters open wider.

I just as quietly walked back into bed and got back under my blanket.

"Thank you Blair,"

"Don't mention it," I replied, digging my face into my pillow.

Lily and I left each other to our own thoughts, but soon, other girls started to stir, and the quiet was soon completely disrupted. I sighed, and got dressed as Lily was for breakfast, and our first day of classes.

We went down the stairs with another batch of girls, and all three of my friends were down in the common room already. I turned to Lily, and she broke from the crowd with me to greet the boys.

"Lily, this is James, Remus, and Sirius." I introduced, respectfully. "James, Remus and Sirius, this is Lily Evans."

"It's nice to meet you all," Lily replied.

"It's nice to meet you too Lily," Remus responded, the first to do so out of the boys. James and Sirius seemed to be bolted to the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. When the silence became awkward, I gave James a light kick. "Don't be rude."

Sirius smiled, seemingly awakened by my kick to the boy next to him. "Hello Lily, it is certainly nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." James mumbled.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. What was wrong with James?

We all headed out of the common room, Lupin hesitating to see if Lily or I needed his hand through the hole in the wall. I decided that the gesture was very sweet.

We had hit the staircase when James caught my elbow and let the others just get out of earshot before asking, "Are you going to be friends with her?"

This was such odd behavior for James.

"I think so," I said. "Why?"

James looked at me, and for once, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "What, just say it." I demanded.

It was on the tip of his tongue, I could tell, but he looked at how far the rest of the group had traveled without is, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I might tell you later," he said, and moved on.

That hit me like a clap of thunder. He _might_ tell me _later_? I had never seen James be so opaque before and I didn't like it at all. Is that the way he would treat me now? We were in a new place, with a new bunch of people, so did that mean that he was going to pull away? Keep secrets? Not want to be my friend anymore?

I couldn't believe that the little interaction had put me in such a tizzy, and I scolded myself. James said he'd tell me later, and if he didn't, it must not have been that important.

"Are you coming Blair?" Lily called, waiting for me at the top of the stair case.

I smiled at her concerned, freckled face, and ran to catch up.

Once we arrived at the Great Hall, the excitement I felt to be at Hogwarts finally sank in.

It was noisy, but it didn't overwhelm me. Then I spotted professors handing out schedules up and down the aisles, so I wanted to sit down as quickly as I could.

I grabbed Lily's arm and we led the boys to a bench at the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't long before we all had our schedules, and Lily, Remus and I poured over them, already trying to memorize them. Somehow, James spilled oatmeal on his, and Sirius was turning his into an airplane.

Then, the bell rang, we picked up our school bags, and we headed to Charms.

We shared the classroom with Ravenclaws, and we all sat in a row at the long tables. Throughout class, I spent some time peering at each of my friends. Remus and Lily were the most alike, taking neat, exact notes in neat, exact handwriting. James and I were also similar, writing down what we thought was important and doodling in the margins. Sirius didn't seem to be bothered to write anything down.

That's how the rest of the day went. Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, Potions with Slytherins, and Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw again.

Then it was dinner, and Blair was absolutely content with her first day of school.

She was glad that all her new friends were getting along too. James and Sirius had been cracking jokes all day, Remus and Lily were working together to blend study times, and Blair was quite content to float around all the positive energy.


End file.
